Forget Privacy
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 30 caresses. Prompt was can’t get enough. Justin and Rebecca get caught.


can't get enough

Prompt: can't get enough

"Okay kids," Nora said, smiling as she found Justin and Rebecca sitting on the couch, watching a movie, "I'll be back in a few hours."'

Rebecca smiled, "Have fun."

Nora shrugged. She was going on a blind date and they were meeting for lunch. Who invited a woman out for lunch for a first date? She almost canceled, but decided to stick it out. She could always make an excuse and leave early.

"We'll see," was all she said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Justin and Rebecca listened closely, hearing the door slam; the car start and then it inch down the driveway.

They each counted to ten in their minds and then they turned to each other, kissing as if it was the last thing they were going to do.

"We have to get out of this house," Justin said as he pulled her on top of him.

"We should probably get those things first. What are they called?"

"Jobs?" he suggested, barely able to get the word out as her hands slid under his shirt to touch his bare skin.

"Right those...we'll you're kind of rich. We could pretend we're old Victorian English people and live a life of luxury and sex."

"The Victorians had sex?"

"Yeah, probably with their clothes on in the dark, but they had to do it to make more uptight Victorians."

"Well then we really don't want to be like them. I'm pretty fond of getting you naked."

Rebecca smiled, "I'm pretty fond of being naked with you."

Justin smiled and they both sighed, Rebecca slowly easing back onto the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. They might have been desperate for alone time, but they also knew that having sex on his mother's couch in the middle of the day was just asking to get caught.

And since only Kevin knew that, they were dating that wasn't a good thing.

Not that ever being caught naked and having sex by your mother was a good thing.

"We need to tell her," Justin said, "Then the rest of them."

Rebecca nodded, "It's up to you. They're your family."

"And yours," he argued.

She nodded again, "I know that, but Nora's your mother, not mine. I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure right now," he said, looking downwards, "and it's getting worse everyday."

Rebecca shook her head and laughed, "We could get a hotel room. Spend some time away from here."

"Like we're having a dirty affair or something?" he shook his head, "That isn't what this is. Besides, if we do that and get caught it'll make my mom feel even worse. I just need to tell her...tonight."

"Whatever you want. I'm ready to tell them when you are."

Justin nodded, "Good, now let's try to get through this crappy movie."

Rebecca snuggled close and before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep.

&

When Rebecca woke up, she tried to stretch, but found her bed was hard and a little wobbly. She forced her eyes open and smiled, "Justin," she said.

He opened his eyes at hearing his name and smiled as well, "Hi there. You always look so good when you wake up?"

She smiled wider, leaning up to kiss him softly, their noses nuzzling together, "Tell your mother the truth about us and you can find out tomorrow morning."

"What exactly is he telling me?" Nora asked.

Rebecca screamed, her body jerking away from Justin's. She lost her balance and toppled over onto the floor with a shriek.

"Oh my god," she said, "Nora, this isn't..."

"Oh please," Nora said, "Do I look like an idiot? I've known about the two of you for weeks."

"You have?" Justin asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged, "I figured you would tell me when you were ready. Although I have no idea why you'd want to keep it a secret."

Justin smiled at his mother, then his girlfriend, "Me either."

Nora knelt down to help Rebecca up, "So, when's the wedding?"

Rebecca's eyes widened and Justin sighed, "That...that was the reason we didn't tell you."

Nora smiled, "I was just kidding...for now," she said as she walked off into the kitchen.

Justin put his head in his hands, "Good bye, privacy."

Rebecca shrugged, "Not like we had any before." She winced as she stood up, "Man my ass hurts. Next time you're on top."

"Why?"

"So you can fall on the damn floor. Now, let's go upstairs and take advantage of your mother being occupied."

Justin smiled widely, forgetting lack of privacy and getting caught by his mother, "Okay."

"I do love an agreeable man."


End file.
